Osteoarthritis is a degenerative disease of the joints which affects a large number of horses, and accounts for a considerable economic burden on the equine industry. A wide variety of pathological episodes in the equine joint, such as lameness, can culminate in the common end stage of osteoarthritis. The condition is typified by progressive deterioration of the articular cartilage, accompanied by changes in the bone and soft tissue of the joint, and eventual loss of joint function.
Osteoarthritis in equine and canine patients is commonly treated with non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), and steroids. This method of treatment elicits large scale, clinical improvement in equine and canine patients, but there is concern over potential side effects to chronic use. For example, NSAIDs used over the long term have been implicated in gastric ulceration, and inhibition of chondrocyte metabolism. Corticosteroids have been reported to reduce hyaluronic acid synthesis and chondrocyte metabolism, and other suspected side effects.
Accordingly, herbal remedies for mitigation of various inflammatory conditions are increasingly being sought. Reports for the most part are anecdotal, although there are a number of scientific documentations for herbs' actions in vitro and in some laboratory animals. A recent survey of more than 1000 trainers, owners, breeders and veterinarians in the Ontario horse industry highlighted their calls for more research into natural therapeutics. A lack of information on alternative therapies was second only to respiratory disease as the number one horse-health issue facing the industry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel formulation, based on natural products, useful for treatment of arthritis in horses and/or in dogs.